He became good,WHAT?
by Anthonyaiken
Summary: Wesker is now working to B.S.A.A.. Wow he turned a good guy.Did he?Well he and Anthony A made up Character get teamed up and go to The Big Shell to kick some ass there.Or maybe not maybe Wesker is cheating on B.S.A.A.like he did to S.T.A.R.S. I hope not


As it's not allowed to make a preview or list you'll get to know the characters in this story later. Only giving info on one:

Name: Anthony Aiken (Though I use this name it is not my real name so don't say I placed myself in the story cause it's not true)

Age: 24

Background: Richard Aiken's cousin. He joined B.S.A.A. due to his cousin's death because he wanted the accident to never happen again.

Brief description of the oil refinery: It assembles The Big Shell from MGS2.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED (other than Anthony)

Let's start off with this, shall we?

(It was a warm day of summer; a blonde guy is sitting in his chair and facing the window. Chris comes in)

Man #1: It has been a long day, hum? (Said Chris to the blonde guy)

(Man #1 will be known as Chris from now on)

Man #2: Yup. Found anything? (Turns and faces Chris)

Chris: No. If those two are alive they're doing the best they can to stay out of sight.

Man #2: Listen Chris, I want that bit** out of here. I'll do whatever I can to do it. She may be a Gionne but she will pay for what she done to Africa. (Said the guy with a serious look on his face)

Chris: Anthony, all that rage, it's not good for you.

(Man #2 will be known as Anthony from now on)

(Anthony turns his back on Chris)

Anthony: I know she wasn't responsible for my cousin's death and I know it was Wesker and how good he turned. But...

Chris: But?

(Anthony turned to face Chris again)

Anthony: To be honest, I don't trust him, not even a bit. I think he may be up to something.

Chris: You and your lame excuses. When will you stop being paranoid. He's been with us for almost a year now. If he wanted to do something with us he'd probably had already done it.

Anthony: If you say so.

(Anthony gets off of the chair and walks to Jill's desk leaving Chris behind)

Jill: Oh Anthony. Davis wants to talk to you.

Anthony: Bout what?

Jill: Maybe you're going on a field trip.

Anthony: I'll talk to him.

(Anthony heads to his superior's office)

Davis (On the phone): No, no. They'll be right there. Okay. (Anthony and Wesker are waiting) Bye. (Hangs up)

Anthony: You called me?

Davis: I called both of you. You both are going on a mission in the middle of the pacific in an oil refinery. We lost contact with them and they had dangerous stuff there. Go get ready, your chopper is leaving in 15 minutes.

Anthony: WHAT? I'm not going with him!

Davis: Yes you are. And that's an order.

Anthony: I may end up killed. Just like he did to my cousin.

Wesker: OMG…Shut up will ya? I can't hear myself think.

Anthony: If you try something funny on me, I'll kick your ass.

(Anthony leaves)

Davis: What happened between you two?

Wesker: I cheated on him…no just kidding. You know about my past.

Davis: What a hell of a past.

Wesker: Don't worry it will all be fine.

Later at the helicopter

(Sorry don't know why word made the double lines)

Anthony (To Wesker): Don't try anything on me, got it?

Wesker: You mean, don't flirt with ya?

Anthony: Ha-ha. Don't make me laugh. Seriously, I mean it. And don't try to be funny when you're not.

Wesker: Okay. I'll keep my guard up. I know you pretty well, you may try something on me.

Anthony (Readying his Lightning Hawk): Like making a bullet cross your brain?

Wesker: Ha-ha look who's funny.

Anthony (Thinking to himself): 'He's different. No wonder, first time in a mission with me and already getting pushed away. I kind' a feel sorry for him but I'm not holding back.'

Brad: Guy's get ready to jump. (Anthony and Wesker get up and head to the door) Ready? (Anthony and Wesker get the swimming suit ready) In 3…2…1… Now!

(They both jump off the helicopter and fall on the water; the helicopter goes away as these two head for the oil refinery)

Oil Refinery

(Both get to the inside and climb the pool's stairs)

Anthony: Under my commands, you copy?

Wesker: No. Under mine you mean. I'm older than you so respect me.

Anthony: "And even kings bow to gods"

Wesker: What did you say?

Anthony: Nothing. Just rehearsing. Nothing special. So…any ideas of what we'll find here?

Wesker: Undeads? Russian Army? Don't have a clue. But if I would have to guess I would say none of them and say people infected with las plagas.

Anthony: Why do you say that?

(A man grabs Anthony from behind; this one struggles to punch the guy)

Anthony: Help me out here!

(Wesker punches the guy in the face and he flies away to the opposite wall)

Anthony: Thanks.

Wesker: Now you thank me?

Anthony: Let's just get rid of this ASAP. I don't want to be with you for about a day or two. That'd be tiresome.

Wesker: What about if we split up?

Anthony: Fine by me.

Wesker: Okay then.

(Wesker leaves the room)

Anthony (To his headsets): Chris?

Chris (Voiceover): I know what you're thinking. No. He won't listen because he's paired with Jill. Jill talks to him and I to you, though you two are partners.

Anthony: Just shut up with that already? We split up. Think that's a good idea?

Chris (Voiceover): Yes, I do. Why? You don't?

Anthony: Why do you think it's a good idea?

Chris (Voiceover): You won't be killing each other.

Anthony: Very funny.

Chris (Voiceover): I know how much you hate Wesker and just the idea of you being alone with him gives me the feeling that someone is going to die.

Anthony: Don't worry. I'll do my best to avoid it.

Chris (Voiceover): Watch your back!

Anthony: Copy that. Over and out. (hehe, Sheva's line)

(Anthony looks around and heads towards a door and starts turning the handle)

Anthony: Hope he's alright.

(Anthony readies his Lightning Hawk and moves on to an L-shaped corridor)

Anthony (To his headset): Chris? Is Jill nearby?

Chris (Voiceover): Right beside me.

Anthony: Ask her where is Wesker.

Chris (Voiceover muttering): He wants to know where Wesker is. Hu-hum. Okay.

Anthony: I'm listening.

Chris (Voiceover): He's in the elevator which is in a room right past one L-Shaped corridor.

Anthony: Thanks. Over and out.

(Anthony gets to the room and there are three guys laying on the floor)

Anthony: Wesker surely knows how to throw a party.

(Anthony gets to the elevator and touches the calling button)

Anthony: Where the hell is the elevator!

(The guys get up, Anthony still waiting for the damn elevator)

Anthony: Why are there no stairs?

Chris (Voiceover): Anthony, there's something moving in that room. I can see six dots and one of them is you so what are the other dots? Be careful they seem to be heading in your direction.

Anthony: Roger.

(Anthony turns around and faces three guys)

Anthony: Shit!

(Anthony aims to one's head and shoots; the guy gets his head blown off. Anthony does the same to the other one when it comes to the third he tries to fire but the gun is jammed)

Anthony: Chris, my L. Hawk is jammed. I have no weapon. Only the stupid Survival Knife.

Chris (Voiceover): You know how to use it right? Use it!

(The man grabs Anthony, something comes out of his mouth)

Anthony: Ewwwwwww. What a horrible breath you got there. What?

(Anthony takes the knife out of his belt and stabs the guy's neck. The guy falls to the ground)

Chris (V.O.): Anthony, two to go.

Anthony: I don't see them.

Chris (V.O.): They're heading towards you. You should see them cause you're in a open space, some crates to the left and some to the right. They're right in front of you.

Anthony (Looks around): No they're not.

Chris (V.O.): Look out! They're above you!

(Anthony looks up and finds two lickers; they're a never seen kind of licker. (I'll call them Liker Delta cause that's the Greek letter I like the most) Anthony runs to the opposite wall and watches them carefully, while doing this he tries to fix his L. Hawk)

Anthony: Come on. Why are you failing me now? (A pip is heard, the elevator arrives and opens) Don't have much time! C'mon! Looks like I'll have to do a quick run Chris.

Chris (V.O.): Then do it!

(Anthony runs to the elevator and sighs as the door closes and the lickers make those strange noises when they don't catch the prey. Anthony continues to fix his gun and a click is heard)

Anthony: It's official. My Lightning Hawk is now fully functional.

Chris (V.O.): Glad to hear that.

Anthony: Roger.

Chris (V.O.): Hey, Anthony. I'll be out for a while. I'll get myself the nicest sandwich around so see ya.

Anthony: Chris! What the hell? He's leaving me alone? Doesn't he know how to be on a mission even though he's not a field operative? GOD DAMN YOU CHRIS! A SANDWICH? I really need one as well. Let's see what I can find.

End of Story_

I know. It probably is crappy but all my first stories are crappy. If you have a bad review to make please try to make as soft as possible. I appreciate your efforts. And thanks for reading the first chapter.


End file.
